


Skates { JeanxMarco }

by SexyMarcoBodt (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Multi, POV Marco Bott, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyMarcoBodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do this for me, Jean. Please?" I begged. </p>
<p> " I don't think I can, Marco." </p>
<p>"Try. Pixis is the best coach you could ask for, he will teach you everything, I promise." </p>
<p>Marco Bodt craves to be an Olympic skater. Whilst, Jean loves to play hockey and drives towards the NHL. When the two meet they soon realize they are destined for each other and soon fall head over heels. But when Marco has an accident and is pulled from the competition he fears for his dreams. Leaving Jean with two options, to save Marco's true passion, or to save his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I pushed myself around the ice, preforming the solo routine I was taught by my amazing coach, Pixis. As the music slowly died down I skirted to the middle of the ice, doing a final spin I landed and raised my arms high. Smiling and giving a genuine bow. The crowd roared as I bowed again, and again. Looking up from the ice I glanced to my coach, Pixis. Who gave a warm smile and a nod.

I opened my eyes, for real this time. Greeted to an Empty arena. I had been left alone to practice while Pixis went about his errands. Not only was he the coach of a very successful figure skating team, but he also owned the whole arena. He was a busy man, after all. I pushed myself over to the iPod dock, pressing the play button and returning to starting position. As Demi Lovato's 'Neon Lights' started to play, I began the routine again. The routine takes 4 minutes from start to finish, I had practiced it a million and one times, but I loved to skate. Especially to this song.

I spun and kicked off turning in the opposite direction. Slashing at the ice I spun up into the air. Grabbing the back of my blade as I kicked it up I bent my back and spun in circles. Pushing myself down the ice I criss-cross over my own ankles before launching into the air again. Reaching the middle of the ice I skated backwards around the circles left out for hockey. I reached the middle of the circle and the song finished. As I lowered my hands from the finishing stance I heard a small 'tsk.' behind me. "Gay." Someone murmured.

Spinning around I saw three boys at the doors to the ice. Hockey players, I sighed. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Looking at the three. The one to the left was the shortest with shaggy brown hair parted down the middle. His hockey jacket had 'Yeager' plastered to the side with a big number 18 below it. The one to the left, was taller than each of the other boys, with blond spiked hair, his jacket read 'Braun, 28'. And the one in the middle, who's name and number I couldn't see, he had shaggy blonde hair in an under cut, darker on the bottom.

There was something about him that stood out, but I couldn't put a finger on it. Each of them wore smug, unimpressed looks on there faces, except for him. His expression read pure awe and amazement, his hazel eyes connected with my dark brown ones for a matter of seconds before re realized his expression and posture and stood like the rest of them with smug looks.

"We have a game..?" The tall, blonde one shakes his head at me like i'm stupid.

"Not on this ice." I say. I had this ice until 7 o'clock. It was currently 5:00, however there is 3 different rinks, so I see how someone of utter stupidity, (especially hockey players because everyone knows they're just stupid and smelly) could get them confused with the numbers painted so brightly on the doors.

"Yes, on this ice." He replies. "When?" I ask, they were interrupting practice time, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"At 8." The shortest one says, nonchalantly.

"Why are you here so early?" I ask.

"Practice, duh." The tall one says. I sigh and cross my arms, skating over to the gate.

"use the other ice, there is 2 open ones."

"But we want  _this_  one."

I sighed heavily, I wasn't about to give up my practice time for a bunch of idiots. 

"We should just leave him alone, guys." The middle boy said, glancing over to me.

"What you wanna be gay too? Huh?  _Gay boy?_ "

"I'm not gay, Reiner." He said, annoyed. 

So that was his name, Reiner. A name suitable for someone such as himself, tall, buff and homophobic. It honestly didn't bother me when people called me gay, wanna know why? Did you say because I am gay? Well you guessed it folks, I am gay. Oops, not sorry. 

"We want this ice. Go with it, dude." The short one nudged him, angrily. 

"Look, I don't have time for your silly games, boys. I have a competition to train for. So you can either sit down and shut up and enjoy the show or get out and practice somewhere else."

I stood my ground, this was my ice after all, every day from 3-7. I wanted to be an Olympic skater more than anything in the whole world. And to do so, I had to train hard and train daily. Not only that, but national's were coming up and me and having a solo act means I have different practice times. However, I did still practice with the others for our paired routines every Sunday like usual. 

"Look, bud-" 

"Reiner, I think we should take up his offer." The boy in the middle said, who's name I still didn't know. There was Reiner and Yeager, but I didn't know  _his_ name. I And I still could not for the life of me put my finger on what I recognized about him. "We can watch him do his gay routine." 

"Hmp, I like the way you think." 

"Take a seat, enjoy the show." I said. 

 They sat down and I skated across the ice to the iPod dock, quickly tapping play and sliding myself to the middle of the ice for starting position. As the beat set in I raised my arms along like I was supposed to. Skating backwards around the circles and formed a figure eight, while the watched. Reaching the middle I hopped into the air spinning once, twice, three times. I landed and skated backwards again, and swiveled around to forward. 

 Repeating the routine I had just preformed, I heard small gasps, as I jumped again, scared I wouldn't make the landing, and if I didn't I would surely be laughed at. Criss-crossing my feet over each other as I had done before I skated backwards and lifted the back of my leg, bending my leg and spinning around. I skated around the circles again, leaning deeper into the turn I made it to the middle as the song ended. 

 I ended, heart pounding in my chest as I gave a smirk to the trio with amused faces. 

"Pfftch." Reiner forced himself to change expressions "How gay can this guy get? Hey, Eren?" he nudged the shortest boy, who laughed. Eren, hmp. 

It was suitable for a boy such as himself. But that middle boy, now on the far edge, what was his name. And where did I know him from? 

"Let's go, guys." Reiner suggested, they all stood except for  _him ._ He was still in awe, or so it appeared. I remember when I was like that, in awe because I had watched the skaters on TV when I was younger. It amazed me, the grace and beauty they had. And I wanted to do that.  _He_ seemed almost identical to me, wondering how on earth something could be so beautiful and gracefull. But I would never know the thoughts running through his head. 

 Reiner  to him "You coming?" He asked. 

"Yeah I'll catch up, be right there." The other said, pretending to tie his shoes. 

Reiner nodded and walked out of the door and I skated over to my iPod. "Hey, you!" He called.

I skated over "Yeah?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry about my friends." 

"You don't have to apologize." 

"Yes I do, there like this to everyone. And I'm getting really sick of it." 

"Then why do you still hang out with them?" 

"Because they'll kick me off the team, and I love this team they have NHL scouters here all the time, and I want nothing more than to play in the NHL." He explained. "But you, you were good, you're really ho-" He stops himself "You're really good at skating."

"Thanks, ..." I pause "I don't think I caught your name..?" 

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jean, Jean Kirstien." 

"Marco, Marco Bodt." 

I shook his soft dainty hand and gave a small smile. 

"Does he bug you often?" I ask nodding to the door.

"Who? Oh Reiner? Yeah, he's always picking on me about being gay." 

"Are you?" I Ask, genuinley curious as to what his anwswer would be. I mean, he is quite attractive. 

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone on my hockey team to know, so I keep to myself." He sighs

"I've been in your shoes, bud." I say. 

And I have, when I first realized I was gay and wanted to figure skate. I though figure skating would make me look gay, so I tried to play hockey. I was shoved and beat up and bruised and  terrible player. So I finally did it, I just came out and while doing so I asked to join figure skating. It didn't make me any more or any less gay, and It was amazing knowing there were male skaters on the team . 

"You should go" I say "It doesn't take someone 7 minutes to tie their shoes." 

"Yeah, I'll see ya."

I laugh and he walks out the door. 

I skate to the iPod and practice till my hearts content, removing my skates, Pixis walks in, smiling at me. "You were great today Marco. I watched you through the window. Olympics material." 

"Thanks, coach." I smile slipping on my socks and converse. 

"See you tomorrow." He says.

I give a small nod and walk out to the small concession stand, digging my hand into my pocket I search for enough change for a soda and chocolate bar. $2.00 counting the change in my hand I ask for an orange crush and butterfingers, smiling at the old lady behind the counter who I had come to know so well. Her name was Cathleen and she was very sweet. She would constantly ask me about training and practice and such. 

"How was it today?" She asks, handing me the soda as I pay. 

"Amazing." I smile. 

"I'm happy to see someone so young so passionate about something, I really gotta get out there to see you preform." 

"Please do, It would make my day." I say, looking down at my phone. I check the time, 7:39 I have twenty minutes. I munch on my butterfingers and sip my soda while engaging in some friendly chat with Cathy. Once it's eight I walk over to arena 2 where Jean's team will be playing and find a seat at the very back so no one will see me. 

 I watch them all skate onto the ice while some song I had never heard of the opponents came and the game began, almost putting me asleep. Hockey truly bored me to death, but I was curious about Jean's skill level and where the hell I had seen him. School maybe? No, It couldn't be. I rubbed my temples as someone scores a goal. 

He was so familiar, almost as if he had lived beside me and I was oblivious. That's it! That's where I know him! He lived next to me for 5 months before his parents split and sold the house. God, he hadn't changed. He still had the same old haircut and the same old style. But I was relieved to know where I had seen his familiar face. 

The only thing that had really changed about Jean was his height and his voice. He was now taller, I was still taller than him, but he used to be a scrawny little boy, and now he was all grown up. And his voice, it used to be cute and squeaky, but now it was perfect for him, deep, but not too deep. And god, he was beautiful now, he was stunning. Of course I would never tell him this, unless I want my head to be ripped off. 

He obviously dosen't feel the same way, but here I am, sneaking into his hockey game and praying no one sees me. I don't know when I had made up my mind to go to this game, but I think this may have been the reason, curiosity. I stood up, as the 2nd period ended and dug out my car keys from my pocket. I exit the arena, walking down and out to the parking lot. 

I unlock my car and slip inside, turning it on. The radio immediately plays and I start my drive home. 

I wanted to see Jean again, not today, tomorrow or something. I just wanted to see him. And get to know him better. A lot can change in a person in 7 years. And I wanted to know more about him, and his love for hockey, his drive for being in the NHL, I just wanted to see him again, and what Marco wants, Marco gets


	2. Chapter 2

Tying up my laces I stood up and pushed onto the ice. It was Sunday, meaning partner routines. I was partnered up with Sasha. She was really nice, but she ate whatever was put in front of her I was surprised she was as skinny as she is. Originally, My partner was supposed to Be Armin, until we found out he was a boy on the first day. 

The flashback hit me before I even realized. 

"Okay, Uh.. Armin, your partners with Marco." Pixis said. Demanding he go over there "What? But I'm a boy! The judges will be pissed if there's gays, everyone knows that!" Armin exclaimed his voice ringing out in the arena. "Shoot, sorry Armin, Sasha you be with Marco, and Krista you're with Armin." Armin let out a huff, he was often mistaken for a girl. Especially in our last year of elementary school when he grew his hair out a little longer and chopped it into a bowl cut. 

I had always thought Armin was a girl, throughout elementary school, until that day, when I found out he was a boy. Quite surprising, actually. 

I skated over too the group of people chatting before Pixis arrives and quickly the bunch of us are all laughing. There's 4 of us, Krista, Armin, Sasha and Me. The 4 of us became quick friends, and Armin and I became really close too. I talked to Armin about everything now, and It was almost crazy. Pixis skated onto the ice, commanding up into our places. 

As the music started, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I couldn't look over just yet, it wasn't part of the routine and Pixis would yell at me. As the slow melody played the four of us started, we each had to learn both partner routines, so we could fill in for each other if need be. As I spun around, slowly I noticed the person that was watching. It was none other, then Jean. 

I felt a sudden urge to try harder, to impress him. This sport seemed to intrigue him, I found it funny. A hockey player, enjoying to watch the grace and beauty they could never replicate of figure skating? Unheard of. The routine finished and we filed off the ice to get a drink. Walking in his direction to get my water bottle he stopped me, and handed it to me. 

"Do you wanna go for coffee? After this?" He asked, blushing nervously and scratching the back of his neck. 

I paused for a moment, before answering him. I wanted too, but I felt like I was being tricked into something. I coughed, and shook the thought from my head. He seemed nice enough. 

"Um, Sure." I gave him a smile. 

He looked up at me, eyes wide with amazement like he had expected me to turn him down. "Great." He smiled. 

I hadn't had a coffee with someone in years, and now that someone had finally asked me, I was more than happy to go. And, It was Jean. Who can say know to Jean Kirstien? Exactly. 

He smiles, and I pick up the water bottle from the side, taking a swig from the bright blue bottle I hear Pixis call us back onto the ice. I give Jean a breathy smile "I'll be back." I say. 

"and I'll be here." Jean says. 

I walk, rather awkwardly in my skates back to the ice. And push to my side of the ice for my routine. Sasha and I know the routine better than anyone else but Armin and Krista had to learn it. We practice each of the routines, two times more and then Pixis allows us to disperse. Armin skates over to me and stops in front of me. 

"Who's the boy, Bodt? he asks,eyes flicking to Jean on the bench and I glance over my shoulder at him. 

"He's a" I pause for a second making up my mind "a friend." I make up my mind. 

"Pft. Sure, Marco, Sure." he rolls his eyes

I let out a small sigh and shake my head "lets go." I say.

I push off the ice and put up the 'one minute' finger to Jean. Running into the change room, I take off my skates and sweat pants and quickly change into my jeans and hoodie. Running out to Jean, we finally leave and agree to take my car to the coffee shop and come and get his. 

I unlock my car and we hop in, starting the engine we roll out of the parking lot. 

"So, Jean." I pause "Is this some kind of trick? Will Reiner and Eren be there to call me gay, or is this genuinely you?" I ask, suddenly finding a spark of curiosity in me. 

"No, Marco." he says "they won't be there, I made sure of it. This isn't a sick grade school joke, I promise." 

I nod and park on the side of the road outside a small coffee shop. The two of us enter, and pay the lady for two mugs filling them up at the 'do it yourself' station. Sitting on one of the couches in the far back corner Jean and I sit down and star of our coffee. 

"So, tell me about yourself.." I say, it'd been years since I'd seen him, and we never really hung out to begin with, but I was curious to who he was. 

"Well, there isn't much to tell." He says "I love hockey, and boys, What about you, Marco?"

"I like figure skating, books, and boys." I say "not much"

"You know, Marco." Jean says "Your a really good skater." he says, lifting his coffee and taking a sip. 

"And your a really good hockey player." I say 

"But you-" He stops himself "You went to my game?" 

"For the first period, your not bad at all." 

"Thanks" He smiled. 

"Anytime." 

The two of us talked on and on and on and before we realized, it was 10:00 pm. People had came and gone, and there was laughter and silence. But it felt like him and me, just us, laughing, talking, sharing stories and jokes. 

"We should go get your car." I say, looking at the time. 

"yeah." He agrees. Leaving our cups on the table, the two of us walk out to my car. Hopping in I drive back to the arena.

"Where are you parked?" I ask

"I have a better idea." He says "Park the car." 

Doing as he commands he hands me my skates and hops out of the car running down the parking lot i see him open up a trunk and pull out a pair of hockey skates. He runs back, his skates dangling over his shoulders he beckons me to come with him. Entering the arena he runs into the first free rink and takes off his shoes, slipping on his skates. 

Feeling uneasy about the whole thing, I follow him anyway and tie up my skates before joining him on the ice. We skate around and talk he tells me more about his hockey and shows off a bit. And I tell him about figure skating and show off a bit, he asks me to do a jump and spin which I gladly do, this brings us to 12:00 am. 

When we leave, I quickly notice that his car, as well as my car are being towed out of the parking lot. "What the fuck?" He curses, running after the toe truck. I follow quickly behind shouting at the two men carrying our cars away. 

"Stop!" I yell "I live like 5 miles from here wait" I yell

"Wait!" Jean says, but there long gone by now. And lucky us, we get to walk. All. The. Way. Home. 

Whoopee.


End file.
